snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Geffrey Forsfelle
Geffrey Trent Forsfelle is a pure-blood Scottish wizard. He is currently the owner of the Barnton Basilisks Gobstones team after playing for said team. Geffrey was born (17 March 2049) in Edinburgh, Scotland to Morgana and Edan Forsfelle. His parents were respectable Professors at the wizarding school, Koldovstoretz before retiring in Scotland where Geff was to be born. He has two brothers; Irvine & Edgar. In 2069 he married Priscilla (née Rivers) and together they had a son named Kirk (born 2077). Geffrey grew up in a very structured no-nonsense household which helped contribute to his thoughtful yet blunt perspective in general. In September of 2060 Geffrey was sorted into the house of Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The hat was on his head for one second on the dot before the declaration. He had made a good number of friends and girlfriends over the years from investing in the sport of Gobstones. He liked Quidditch as well, but much preferred the mental strategy involved in the former sport (and had more skill, but he refuses to admit his difficulty with flying). Despite his athletic and vacant expressions, he surprised (a very proud fact for him) just about everyone with earning impressive scores on his OWLs and all Outstandings in his NEWT exams. He graduated with the intention of studying Experimental Magic & Research with the promise of the career of wand-making or inventing spells. It was something different and brought a meaningful conversation to the table. Geffrey met his wife Priscilla at Wizarding University in Edinburgh. A rogue bludger had collided with him while he was watching a Quidditch match with the other guys. With a cracked skull he was sent St. Mungo's where she happened to be interning at. Priscy's quirky personality gave him an unforgettable first impression when she enlightened him on the stories and out of world experiences she had been through. She was incredibly different from his past girlfriends. It was also a good departure from his static upbringing and path. They got more acquainted, dated, married, and had a son. He had a double wedding with his friend Justin and his own wife-to-be Arina in 2069. It all happened in a picture-perfect way. Before his marriage, Geffrey decided to forgo his higher education after being offered a starting player position on a Gobstones team. An underground one, seeing as Gobstone Scouts didn't waste their time at the more loved Quidditch campus. He earned enough money from the winnings, to where if all else failed it was back to fully investing in his degree. But it didn't. Instead through a friend of a teammate's friend saw his potential and he was first signed for the Basilisks before his twenty-second birthday. After playing for nineteen years he took on the position of being the Team Owner just after his son started attending Hogwarts. He's been quite happy financially and everything ever since. Work & Academic History Barnton Basilisks Team Owner - (Fall 2090 - Present) Professional Gobstones Player - (Fall 2071 - 2089) Dark Spinners Gobstones Player (Underground) - (Summer 2070 - 2071) Wizarding University Majored in Experimental Magic & Research / Gobstones Player - (Fall 2067 - Spring 2070) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry First - Seventh year - (Fall 2060 - Spring 2067) O.W.L Results= |-|N.E.W.T Results= Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Class of 2067 Category:Professional Gobstones Player Category:Gobstones Category:Wizarding University Alumni Category:Barnton Basilisks